Forever
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: "The look...it was something the Prussian had never seen directed at him before…even when they were together. A sudden warmth slide down his cheek. He wiped his eye and found himself to be crying." Sequel to my other Music One Shots


_I realize that i didn't get my 10 reviews on the last one, but i guess it's fine. I found inspration for this and it goes out to The Mafiatier for giving me the idea. I hope you enjoyed my work~! Here is the next one shot in the line of Smother Me...Here is Forever by Papa Roach_

* * *

><p><span>Forever<span>

In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
>I realized what is wrong with me<br>Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
>It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start<br>Take these memories that are Haunting me  
>Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors<br>He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her...

The nation woke to another body beside him. The human was no one he knew. Just some harlot he had spent the night with to relieve himself. The pleasure he felt was genuine, but it just wasn't perfect. It felt as if something was missing. Something…he once had, but lost years ago. He knew exactly what it was. He knew why he felt this way. He felt it every day. He sighed as he realized that, once again, his peaceful moment was ended. Removing himself from the arms of the stripper, he silently slid out of bed and found his scattered clothes. Quickly dressing himself, he left without a backwards glance.

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
>Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever<p>

The red eyed ex-nation walked down the slowly filling street. It was early and the humans were beginning their day, unknowing and uncaring of the chaos filling the mind of the albino. He knew the cause of his suffering, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't approach…_her._ Talk to…_her. _It would be impossible. She didn't want him. It was proof enough how she would attack him with her frying pan whenever he tried to recreate the old days; the days that existed when they had been in love…until he ruined it.

Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
>Hanging over from another good time<br>With another girl... little dirty girl  
>You should listen to this story of a life<br>You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
>All these drugs all these women<br>I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine

_She hadn't been home and he was prowling the streets. He needed release and he was going to find it. The blonde had been fully willing to be with him. Her name had been Candy; knowing it wasn't her real name, he hadn't given a shit, but everything about that night was burned into his memory. Her blue eyes, the black, skanky dress he removed with his teeth, the pure ecstasy on her face as he sheathed into her…and the look of betrayal on _her _face when she entered their bedroom. He immediately kicked out the prostitute and begged for forgiveness; she wouldn't hear it and kicked him out. Over the weeks living in Ludwig's basement, he tried over and over for her to forgive him, only to fail. That was the end._

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
>Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever<p>

He shuddered at the memory. She had never forgiven him. Even now, he wasn't in her or her new husband's favor. It killed him to see them together, but there was nothing he could do about it. He, Gilbert, had made a mistake and he alone was paying the price.

One last kiss,  
>before I go<br>Dry your tears,

His feet wandered the streets, not wanting to go where they would willingly travel, but needing to all the same. His mind wandered as he walked the long memorized path in the country he hadn't visited in years. The battle continued in his mind as to continue or turn back, while his trained feet trudged on.

it is time to let you go

Almost as if trained to his mind, the sky, which had been grey, now became black as thunder shook the earth. Before he could curse his bad luck and the irony of it all, the sky opened up and released its stored tears; soaking the land. The nation trudged on, now leaving muddy footprints as he left the city behind and took to the road that would take him to his destination.

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
>Before I go (before I go)<br>Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
>It is Time to let you go<p>

His soaked form finally arrived. He stopped outside the window and gazed into the room he was sure they would be. The rain pelted his body and sent shivers down his spine. He paid no heed and his red eyes continued to stare at the scene before him. The room was large and mostly empty, save for a huge grand piano that had its master fingering the keys creating the most mind calming music imaginable. His eyes found the man, but glazed over him to the person behind, watching her husband in wonder. Elizaveta.

Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
>Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever<p>

Apart from seeing them at the meetings he was graciously still allowed to attend, he never saw the two of them being that they wouldn't allow him to. As the Austrian nation's fingers flowed over the piano keys like water, his wife stood behind, a look of pride on her face. She watched him with admiration and love in her eyes. Something the Prussian had never seen directed at him before…even when they _were_ together. A sudden warmth slide down his cheek. He wiped his eye and found himself to be crying.

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
>Before I go (before I go)<br>Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
>It is time to let you go<p>

Did he love Liz? Yes. Yes he did. He missed her. Every day without her had his soul in complete misery. He could break through the window before him and sweep her off her feet and declare his undying love for her over and over until she took him back. He could…but he wouldn't. There was something in her eyes as she stared at Roderich that made the Prussian's heart burn, but not in complete jealously. Well…yes jealousy, but also with something more powerful: acceptance. She was happy. That was all he had wanted for her in life. For her to be happy. Though it killed him that it was with someone else, he was happy for her. A sudden lift from him chest had him smiling. He felt better about what he had done.

"Ich leib dich…" he murmured to the soaked world around him, turned around and began his trek home.

* * *

><p><em>There it was. Did you enjoy~! I hope so. The next one wil be out when i feel like it. I do hope to get 10 reviews this time though. It made me sad that i didn't. *sigh* I hope you all love me anyway because i did it with only 6~! XD REVIEW!<em>


End file.
